


Overeager

by gryvon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overeager

"Hurry," Roxas panted, straining backwards on the bed to force Axel a fraction deeper inside of him.

A leer charged across Axel's face as he held Roxas' hips tightly in both hands and stopped, giving the blonde boy the exact opposite of what he was begging for. Leaning forward, he took a large measure of pride in the uncontrolled shudder that wracked over Roxas' body. Gravity, for now, was Roxas' ally, the force of Axel's weight burying him fully inside the younger Nobody.

Axel whispered in Roxas' ear, sugar-sweet tones mocking Roxas with patience. "What's the rush, Roxas? Maybe I want to take my time. Savor the moment." He let one hand relinquish its hold to trail down Roxas' exposed side, his palm gliding effortlessly over sweat-slicked skin. Another shiver rewarded his efforts, the motion echoed by quivering flesh squeezing around his buried erection. It took all of his control not to gasp.

"Patience," Axel chided, "is a virtue."

Roxas shoved his hips back hard, a surprising display of force considering his position. Axel had to give the kid props – he was a true fighter. Given a bit of room to move, Roxas took over where Axel had left off, rocking his hips rapidly in an effort to gain control. Axel's hand was taken in an unyielding grip and placed quite firmly over Roxas' erection.

"It doesn't matter how fast it's over," Roxas bit out, his little speech interrupted by a soft sigh as Axel obligingly wrapped his fingers around the overheated flesh. "We can just do it again."

Axel barely held back an indignant squawk as Roxas reached back and grabbed him by the hair. He found their faces suddenly even. Blue eyes pierced him.

"I know you want it as much as I do, so stop being an ass and fuck me already," Roxas demanded evenly.

"Whatever you say, princess."

Axel laughed as he dodged Roxas' attempts to punch him. Darting in quickly he bridged the scant space between them. He slid his tongue inside his lover's welcoming mouth. Roxas stilled instantly as Axel slowly slid his hand over Roxas' straining erection. He resisted the urge to prolong the kiss. Hips resumed their earlier rhythm and Roxas sighed as Axel was once more moving inside of him.

Axel quickened his pace, smiling as he watched Roxas writhing beneath him, so tantalizingly close to orgasm that Axel could almost taste it on his skin. "Let's get this over with," Axel teased. "I wanna see how many 'again's I can get through."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
